1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content type registration apparatus that obtains a content type of a content from a server and registers the content type.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internet radio terminal has been available that accesses an internet radio server (hereinafter, referred to as a “server”) via the Internet to obtain content data such as a music file or a video file saved on the server, in a streaming format and reproduce the content data. Also, an amplifier apparatus such as an AV amplifier equipped with a function of such an internet radio terminal has been on the market. The AV amplifier has a display unit such as an FL tube and obtains a playlist, which is a list of a plurality of contents, from a server and displays the playlist on the display unit. The AV amplifier displays the title of each content in the playlist and an icon representing a content type (a format such as a music file, a video file, or a link to another playlist). In order to display an icon, the AV amplifier needs to obtain a content type (MIME type) from the server. However, a playlist file such as PLS or M3U that is used by the Internet radio contains a title and a URL representing the location of a content but does not contain a MIME type. Hence, in order to obtain a MIME type, the AV amplifier needs to access a URL of each content in the playlist so that a MIME type is sent from the server; however, requesting for and obtaining MIME types of all contents in the playlist require a tremendous amount of time. As a result, there is a problem that it takes a tremendous amount of time to finish displaying icons representing content types on the display unit of the AV amplifier.